COUPABLE
by Lily-MYuy
Summary: Un procès, une prison, des retrouvailles, un cimetière, peux pas en dire plus ca gacherais le moment, c'est tristounet, ne vous inquiètez pas, vous n'allez pas pleurer pendant une heure lol


**Disclamer :** Pas a moi malheureusement, enfin c'est quand même la vie

**Couples :** Faut lire, même si c'est pas bien compliqué puisque la fic est mise dans un couple précis (Je met les première lettre de leurs prénom lol S et R)

**Genre :** Dans le contexte, un peu triste, mais pas de quoi pleurer

Bonjour, bonjour je suis l'elfe… sorry j'ai trop abusé du Donjon lol.

Bref je suis un tous nouvel auteur et j'espère que, au moins cette fic, vous plaises, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions, ou critiques, mais j'aurais juste une chose a dire

Vous ne pouvez simplement pas me dire que la fic ou mon écriture est nul, vous pouvez me cassez autant que vous voulez a condition que les remarques soient constructives et qu'elles m'aident a m'améliorer, les petits remarques comme c'est de la merde ne passeront pas vraiment lol

Allez je vous laisse a ma fic, et surtout bonne lecture

**Coupable!!**

-"Coupable !!" Les juges se lèvent, leurs robes noires, coulant et descendant jusqu'a leurs pieds, un homme au cheveux noir de jais est montré du doigt, un homme qui se fait bientôt encerclé, un homme qui en regarde un autre pendant qu'on l'enchaînait, l'autre homme au cheveux couleur miel détournait la tête de se spectacle, et tournait le dos, au condamné, comment était se possible ? Rien n'avait présagé ça... rien

-"Je n'ai rien fais ! Non ce n'est pas moi, Remus, crois moi, je t'en supplie ! Moony, n'oublie pas !!" Le condamné avait enfin réagit, voyant l'homme au cheveux miel commencer a partir, l'abandonnait il ? Non Remus n'était pas comme ça, Remus, le croyait innocent, n'est ce pas ? Oui il l'était et la toujours était, si seulement il pouvait retrouver ce rat... mais comment, la ou il irait, il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire, d'Azkaban il était impossible de s'échapper...

Au moment ou le corps du second homme disparaissait, le condamné, était emmener, la ou sa vie entière il y resterait, Azkaban, la plus célèbre des prisons sorcières, personnes pour l'instant n'en étaient ressorties, mais il avait foi, oui il y arriverait, il le devait, garder l'espoir était son seul salue, s'accrocher a l'espoir que quelqu'un l'attendrait, qu'on l'écouterait qu'on prendrait soin de lui, qu'on le comprendrait, il était INNOCENT

13 ans qu'il était resté enfermé dedans, 13 ans, qu'il gardait espoir, 13 ans qu'il voyait encore et encore se visage, 13 ans, qu'il revoyait encore et encore cette maison, la maison de son ami, son frère, ravagé, brûlé, détruite, pourquoi ? Pourquoi L'avait il choisit... pourquoi avait ils essayés de LE tromper, pourquoi a t IL fait ça ? Pourquoi ce rat, les avaient vendus, lui qui avait étaient leurs frères, leurs amis, pourquoi c'étaient IL retourné pour aller avec LUI. Mais une chose était certaine, jamais il ne laisserai tomber, jamais il ne LE laissera échapper, jamais au grand jamais, ce crime, cette atrocité, ne sera pas totalement venger tant qu'IL sera encore en vie, puisqu'IL s'était fait passer pour mort, et qu'on l'avait accuser de son crime, autant que l'une des parties soit vrai, mais ce n'était pas pour ça, ou du moins pas que pour ça, qu'il gardait espoir, non c'était pour deux autres personnes, celui qu'il aimait, qu'il avait mit tant de temps a avoir, qu'il avait tant fait de sacrifices, celui pour qui il avait pleurer, rie, s'était inquiété, c'était pour lui qu'il devait résister, et pour Harry... son filleul, ce petit être trop tôt mit sur le devant de la scène, trop tôt aduler, trop tôt détesté pour se qu'il représentait, ou se qu'il devait représenté

**POV**

J'y suis, je l'ai en ma possession, je vais enfin pouvoir te venger James, et toi aussi Lily, Peter, pour tout ce que tu a fais, tout ce que tu a entraîné, tout ce que tu as détruit, je vais pouvoir expier tout cela, il me suffit de cette toute petite formule, et tu ne sera plus de son monde, plus personne, n'aura a voir ta sale face de rat, plus personne ne pourra être détruit par ta faute, plus personne ne mourra par ta lâcheté, plus personne ne te prendra en pitié, ou ne te pleurera, tout le monde connaîtra la vérité, lorsque je t'aurais tué

-"Ne pleure pas Moony, je suis la, regarde, bien vivant, peut être pas en bonne santé, mais je suis la, je t'ai enfin retrouver, tu ma tant manqué, comment puis je te dire tout ce qui m'a traverser l'esprit quand j'étais la bas, mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, tu croyais un moi n'est ce pas ? En moi et en mon innocence ? Dis moi que tu ne pensais pas que c'étais moi, dis moi, que tu savais que je n'aurais pas pu faire ça, dis moi"

-"Padfoot, j'ai toujours cru en toi, jamais personne ne pourra m'enlever ça, je n'ai jamais pu douter, mais c'était si dure... pourquoi n'ont ils pas vu l'évidence, et pourquoi tout ça est il arrivé ? Pourquoi Peter nous a t il trahit ? Non la question serai pourquoi lui avons nous fait confiance, mais parler du passé n'est pas une bonne solution, je veux en profiter, profiter de tout ce qui ma était enlevé pendant un long moment, profiter de toi, profiter de toi avec moi..."

Un sourire s'était échangé entre eux, d'eux, ils étaient ensembles, aucun des deux ne savaient pour combien de temps, mais puisque le temps sera sûrement imparti au moins en profiter, profiter de la vie ensemble, de la vie qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avant.

**Autre POV**

Mort, il est tombé devant son filleul, ou plutôt a disparut, derrière se voile, qui ta encore une fois arracher a moi, qui t'a encore une fois, fait disparaître, qui ma privé de tes bras si réconfortant, pourquoi faut il que tous le monde autour de moi meurt ? Ai je une malédiction ? Non je crois qu'on appelle ça la vie... mais la vie est alors trop injuste pour qu'on se donne la peine de s'y accrocher, c'est la deuxième fois que tu pars, mais cette fois ci tu ne reviendra pas. Oh pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi me laisse tu encore si seul ?

Un garçon approchait, il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adulte, il était devant une tombe, sur la quel était marqué,

Ici repose Sirius Black

La dernière demeure, du parrain et de l'amant.

-"Professeur Lupin ?"

-"Oui Harry ?"

-"Vous n'êtes pas seul, je suis la a vos cotés, Sirius est mort, mais vous êtes encore la, ne perdez pas espoir, lui il ne la jamais fait, croyez en lui, peut être qu'il réapparaîtra...

-"Si seulement c'était possible Harry, si seulement..."

Le professeur Lupin sourit a son élève, a son... filleul ? Oui il est son dernier parrain, il est le dernier des Maraudeurs, et pour tout, ça il ne perdra pas espoir, il les vengeras tous, il aidera Harry, digne fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter, jamais il ne le laissera tomber

Les deux se retournèrent pour sortir du cimetière, les deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres, ils avaient tous les deux repris confiance et goût a la vie, tout les deux, avaient maintenant une raison, de rester en vie, et personne ne pourra leurs enlever

-"Harry est bien ton fils James, enfin surtout au niveau de la coiffure, il ressemble a Lily pour la témérité"

-"Très drôle Sirius, mais, je suis fière de mon fils et je suis aussi fière de Remus."

-"Remus est la meilleur personne, que je n'ai jamais connu, et c'est la seule, que j'aime"

**END**

**Voila, voila, j'espère que ça vous a plut et j'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews, c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite lol, merci pour avoir prit du temps pour me lire**

**S'incline lol et a une prochaine fois, pour une prochaine histoire **


End file.
